Adventures of D Monk,D Kappa,D Half Breed & D Saru
by twent47blue
Summary: This is the original title, The Adventures of The Monk,The Kappa,The Half Breed And The Monkey King,sequel to the The Monk,The Kappa and The Half Breed.This is a satire,nothing to do with the original Saiyuki or its characters.All OOC.Hardcore Yaoi.


For the thousandth time, Saru, shut your trap." Gojyo growled.

The boy was begging the kappa to be his bunkmate for the night. But the three men already planned an adventure that night. And the boy was begging that one of them should stay with him since Sanzo got the "rashes".

Hakkai was watching the whole exchange and he can see that the monk would soon flare up, if the two juvenile delinquents won't stop their bickering.

"Now… now, Goku. Eat your sweet buns. I would be your room mate." Hakkai said, with a chuckle. They all stop and looked at the half breed. Gojyo's face fell.

"Hakkai." That's all the sea roach said, but the gravity of how he said it didn't fail to register on Hakkai and yes, the purple-eyed monk.

Tsk…Sanzo grunted, stood up and gave Goku a hard smack on the head with the paper fan.

"Ittai! Sanzo!" Goku cried, confused why he was being punished.

Sanzo got his cigarette out and started walking. Hakkai followed him.

"Leave me alone." That's all he said. But Hakkai didn't budge and was still walking beside the monk with a smile on his face.

"You know, I've always felt that I've known Gojyo in my other life. I'm very grateful to him, he saved my life." Hakkai began, looking at the monk sideways.

Sanzo had always envied their closeness, as if they are really made for each other. And no matter what he does, he will always feel that he is, the odd man out.

"I'm thankful that I met you, too, Sanzo. You gave my life a purpose." Hakkai continued, smiling at the monk.

"It's not my mission alone, it's for earth and mankind." Sanzo replied, flicking away his cigarette butt.

They were in a dark, deserted alley way. Hakka pulled him in the darkest corner and plunged his face on the monk. Sanzo protested at first and tried to push Hakkai away. But when Hakkai's expert tongue snaked into his mouth, he groaned and submitted to the kiss. When Hakkai felt him surrender. With his tongue still invading the monk's, his other hand begun its descent, trailing his hot palm over the thin fabric of Sanzo's black tights. Sanzo groaned and squirmed at Hakkai's body torture. When Hakkai reached his goal, he smoothly removed whatever preventing him to touch skin, Sanzo helped Hakkai removed his tights.

Sanzo was already moaning and groaning as Hakkai's fingers do their magic on his taut need. Maybe the monk was too eager and in dire need of release, he came after a few pumps.

"My turn." Hakkai whispered at the crook of the monk's neck. And with his sticky fingers, he invaded the monk's glorious hole. One digit, Sanzo mewled, too, Sanzo was panting, three, he was chanting Hakkai's name like a chakra. Hakkai signaled the monk, and dutifully, he squatted and submitted his well lubricated hole for the half breed. If he thought that Gojyo was big, Hakkai was bigger. Sanzo bit his lower lips to suppress his squeal. It was heaven. Hakkai had a rhythm that with his every thrust he would hit Sanzo's sweet spot. And every time he does that Sanzo wants to cry out. He was close to tears with extreme pleasure.

"Harder!" He growled, couldn't bear the pleasure of Hakkai's sweet torture.

Hakkai pumped harder and faster and they were both groaning and panting at the same time. With a few more strokes, they both came together. Sanzo almost fell head first when Hakkai released him. No wonder Gojyo doesn't want to let him go. Sanzo concluded after Hakai sodomized him.

"Thank you, Sanzo." Hakkai said, buckling his belt, back to his all business façade.

"Let's do that again, next time." Sanzo said, grabbing the Hakkai's head, gave him a brutal kiss, before walking.

Gojyo looked at the two men jealously when they returned, they both looked like cats who had canaries. A simple touch. That's all it took. Gojyo touched Hakkai's arm. And when Hakkai smiled, it's a special smile meant for the one you love.

"Let's go, Goku. I need to take a shower first." Hakkai said, ruffling the boy's hair. Sanzo was watching all of these, and it left a bad taste in his mouth. He was about to call out to Hakkai. But Gojyo grabbed him by the arm.

"Make it worth my while, monk." Gojyo said, let his arm go and walked away.

Sanzo thought about what Gojyo said. And he had a plan. They say wine could make your skin glow. He didn't eat anything the whole day, just wine.

When Gojyo entered the room that night, he fell back by the door, the cigarette fell off his lips. Lounging on the bed with just his top robe minus the tights and under garments is the monk. His skin was glowing, droopy purple eyes, contrast with his blond hair, he was stunning. Gojyo caught his breath in his throat. Suddenly the kappa lost his moves, he had to concentrate on closing the door, his hand kept hitting air, he fumbled with his clothes, his eyes never leaving the seductive muse lying down on the bed. Sanzo moved a bit, revealing a well-endowed need with foaming and glistening pre-cum wanting, asking to be licked. The kappa mewled. OMG. Gulped. Moved. Forgetting that he was not taking off his jeans. He almost fell on top of Sanzo.

"Is this what you want, kappa?" Sanzo drawled lazily. In reply, Gojyo pounced on him, almost tearing the robe of the monk.

Sanzo grunted when he was pushed back roughly. The kappa didn't need a lube, he was bursting, he slipped inside the monk with ease. Grunting and pumping hard, their grunts and moans could almost be heard next door.

Meanwhile, Hakkai was mastering his domain quietly. And discreetly. When he heard the boy whimpering on the next bed. Forgetting his own his own need. He stood up and walk to the next bed.

"Goku?" He called, worriedly, seeing the 19 year old boy curled into a ball. When Goku looked up, he was crying.

"What's wrong, Goku?" He asked.

"I-It hurts, Kai. Make it go away." Goku cried, embracing the older man.

Hakkai ruffled his hair fondly, "What hurts? Tell me, I will heal it." Hakkai replied, preparing to use his chi.

The boy bowed his head, embarrassed.

"Tell me, I won't know unless you tell me." Hakkai persisted.

"Promise to keep it a secret and not to laugh?" Goku asked, his tear-streaked face looked up to Hakkai hopeful.

"I promised." Hakkai said, gently.

Goku took Hakkai's hand and put it in his pants. Hakkai's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Help me, Kai. It hurts." Goku said, crying.

OMG. Hakkai is holding Goku's very taut, very hot and creaming need. And the boy is asking for his help!

"Please, Kai. It would be our secret. Is yours hurting as well?" Goku asked, and without waiting for a reply, reached out and touch Hakkai's growing hardness.

Hakkai let out a groan. Involuntarily, he gave Goku's a squeeze. Goku groaned his need throbbed. Hakkai forgot everything, where he is and who he is with. Hakkai began to give the monkey king a hand job. Goku began panting and gave Hakkai a squeeze and followed the older man's lead.

And so as the night wore on, if anyone happens to pass by the Saiyuki boys' window, they could hear a melody of the Saiyuki choir, a series of grunts, groans and squeals.

Neither of the four could distinguish now where or who is making the sound. They were all wrapped up in their own adventures.

Hakkai found out that Goku is a squirter and gives the best heads. And this is for only a night lesson of Seme and Uke 101.

In the morning, all the four boys have grins of four Cheshire cats who ate the whole canary, feathers, beak and all.

In the course of the trip, the secret got out. And the boys don't need to play musical chairs. The monk, the kappa, the half breed and monkey king all discovered the adventures of orgies. LOL!


End file.
